


He's Late

by leck



Category: Free!
Genre: First Date, Love, M/M, Romance, reigisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leck/pseuds/leck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei never expected, when his beautiful date accepted his feelings, that Nagisa would be late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and FORGOT about it. How does one forget about Reigisa? In honor of Free! Eternal Summer, have some gay swimming boys.

Thirty minutes.

 

            Fidgeting, he checked his watch for the fifth time this minute. It ticked on, confirming that another second passed, then another, then another . . . He wondered how he must have looked to the neighbors, his dark hair perfectly slicked off to the right, his gray blazer hanging nicely over his crimson sweater vest. Everything about him was neat, impeccable, beautiful. It took him three hours to dress to his standards. It took another hour to find a bouquet—it was full, bursting with reds and pinks and yellows, roses, tulips, a red bow that tied it together so perfectly—he was growing tired of holding it. Frowning, he sighed, staring at the streets. How pathetic he looked! Nobody seemed to notice, thank goodness. The passerby minded their own business as they walked about. Maybe some of them were in the same situation as he, rushing to find the perfect bouquet or nicest tie or maybe even the most beautiful engagement ring. Maybe some of them, hours later, would sit on their steps as well, flushed with humiliation. He wouldn’t want anyone to go through this, but he wanted to know he was not alone. Now, his date was thirty five-minutes late, thirty-five minutes too much for him. _He wouldn’t have forgotten_ , he told himself, the twentieth time since he started his wait. _We’d agreed on two!_

            _This is Nagisa,_ he reminded himself. _Of course he’d be late._ But he hadn’t expected that someone who sounded so overjoyed, so beautifully happy when he’d accepted, could never be serious, especially not about this. Nagisa was bold, but he didn’t miss the blush in his cheeks when he took his hands and asked him out, after months and months of exchanging glances. After months and months of trying to suppress his feelings around him, growing flustered with every one of his surprises, of chasing whatever it was about him that he liked so much, they were finally going on their first date—and Nagisa was thirty-five minutes late, growing later by the second—

            “REI!” Immediately, he bolted upwards, eyes widening in shock and pleasure as he saw his date finally standing before him, blonde hair casually tousled as usual, his clothes ruffled, smiling innocently. Rei sighed, attempting to stay calm and collecting. Inside, his heart was racing, from a mix of anger and love. He jumped, exclaiming in surprise as a hand ruffled his perfect hair. Brushing it back into place, he turned away, holding out the lovely bouquet as his ears grew as red as his cheeks now were.        

            “ . . . For you,” he mumbled. Enthusiastically, Nagisa took it, crushing the red bow in the process. After an energetic surprise hug, Rei relaxed a bit, tension leaving his shoulders. Now collected, he pushed his red frames and looked his date in the eyes. “You’re late.”

            “Yeah, sorry,” Nagisa laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “My sister was supposed to drop me off, but she had some important phone call and we couldn’t leave . . .”

            “You could have called.”

            “I did! Didn’t you get it?”

            “Huh?” A brief moment of confusion passed, before he’d realized the reason why he hadn’t heard anything. “Oh yes, I forgot . . . I left my phone at swim practice.”

            Nagisa laughed. It sounded carefree, fun, inviting . . . it sounded like everything Nagisa was, and everything Rei loved about him. This misunderstanding didn’t matter anymore. Nagisa had that sort of power.

            “So,” he began, linking his arm around Rei’s. “I’m going to take you somewhere very special!” It was two forty. That was the last thing Rei registered, before he completely lost track of time, losing himself in Nagisa instead.


End file.
